SHIT! ferret Is My Husband
by Ms.Ferret
Summary: Peraturan kementrian yang menyatukan Draco dan Hermione. Akankah mereka bersatu dengan damai, atau malah saling mengutuk sama lain?
1. chapter 1 (Back to Hogwarts)

Siswa-siswi Hogwarts telah kembali ke sekolahnya. Termasuk merid tahun ke-7 yang harus mengulang tahun pembelajaran mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat renzim Si Botak Pesek yang ngotot membersihkan dunia sihir dari darah lumpur dan mengagungkan darah murni, padahal dirinya sendiri adalah darah campuran. Dasar botak! Tapi Harry si The Boy Who Lived berhasil membunuh si botak tua bangka itu dan membiarkan si botak disiksa di jahanan akibat kehidupannya yang penuh dosa.

Harry, Hermione dan Ron memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts guna menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka, padahal mereka di tawarkan berkerja di kementrian tanpa sertifikat NEWT. Tapi mereka berfikir itu tidak adil, bagaimana pun mereka tidak mau memanfaatkan hal itu. Mereka tetap kembali dan menjadi murid biasa di sekolah sihir ternama tersebut. Lagi pula, Hogwarts merupakan rumah mereka.

Seperti sekarang. Hermione Granger sedang berdiri tersenyum di Stasiun King Cross. Ia sangat merasa senang untuk kembali belajar di Hogwarts dan kembali menjadi The Brightest in Our Age.

"HERMIONEEEE!!!" Hermione mendengar namanya dipanggil dan langsung mencari sumber suara dan melihat sahabat pitaknya sedang melambaikan tangan dengan bodoh diikuti Ron dan Ginny.

Hermione langsung memeluk Harry erat karena rindu berat dengan sang sahabat yang satu ini. Lalu ia memeluk Ron dan Ginny bergantian.

"Ouch Mione, kami mencarimu mondar-mandir karena Harry ngotot ingin bertemumu. Dari tadi kami hanya fokus mencari rambut semak berwarna coklat, namun lihatlah dirimu sekarang Mione!! Kau bahkan membuat kami pangling dengan penampilanmu yang begitu cantik" cerocos Ginny panjang lebar.

"oh Mione, ku dengar kau terpilih menjadi Head Girl?? Benarkah?"tanya Ron berteriak senang.

"Merlin, Mione!!! Selamat!!!" ujar Harry dengan suara naik satu oktaf sambil memeluk Hermione dan mengelus rambut gadis itu yang sekarang terlihat ikal bergelombang indah, tidak seperti dulu yang berbentuk semak.

Yang di tuju malah merona karena malu. Bukan malu karena dirinya di bilang cantik atau diberi selamat karena ia menjadi ketua murid. Dia malu karena melihat teman-temannya berbicara seperti toa dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ayo Mione, kita cari kopartemen kosong" Ron langsung menggenggam tangan Hermione mesra. Tentu saja Ron tidak segan memegang tangan Hermione. Toh, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya

"errr- maaf Ron. Tapi aku harus duduk di kopartemen khusus ketua murid" Hermione sedikit tidak enak dengan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Mione. Tak apa. Jangan pasang wajah bersalah mu seperti itu" Ron menjawil hidung Hermione.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ron. Kau pergilah ke kopartemen mu. Kami akan mencari kopartemen dan mungkin akan menengokmu. Aku juga penasaran siapa Head Boy nya. Kau mengetahuinya Mione?" tanya Harry.

"err- aku juga penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi partner ku. Sory Harry, Gin, Ron. Aku tidak bisa bersama kalian."

"tak apa Mione"

"Thanks Guys, aku duluan!! Byeeee!!" ujar Hermione melambaikan tangan putihnya dan berjalan memasuki Kereta untuk mencari kopartemen yang katanya khusus disediakan untuk ketua murid.


	2. My Bloody Partner

Hermone Po'v

Oh akhirnya ketemu juga kau kopartmen. Aku pun memasuki kopartemen tersebut dan melihat bahwa kopartemen ini jauh lebih nyaman daripada kopartemen lainnya.

Bangkunya jauh lebih empuk, terdapat meja yang menempel di jeldela yang aku sangat syukuri terdapat beberapa cemilan di sana.

"Windragium Leviosa" aku merbangkan koper kecil ku untuk diletakan di atas tempat penyimpanan.

Syukur aku membawa koper kecil yang sudah diberi mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi jadi aku tak perlu menggeret koperku seperti gadis idiot.

Fiuhhh..aku menjatuhkan bokong ku di bangku yang sangat empuk dan mengambil sebuah buku bacaan ringan dengan berisi 532 halaman dari dalam tas selempangku ini.

Aku mulai membaca sambil memakan kue madu kering yang disediakan di kopartemen khusus ketua murid.

Author Po'v

TOK TOK TOK..

Hermione melihat kearah pintu kopartemen karena ada yang mengetuk, namun di sana tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan gadis itu melanjutkan bacaan ringannya.

TOK TOK TOK..

Hermione mengok lagi, tapi tetap sama hasilnya, nihil.

TOK TOK TOK..

"ISHHH!!" Hermione menutup bukunya kasar. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan menengokan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun seperti tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia pun kembali duduk dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

TOK TOK TOK..

Hermione mengengok sangat cepat, namun tetap saja tidak ada siapa-siap, tadi ia sempat lihat bayangan berkelebat.

Ia mulai merinding, bagaimanapun ini dunia sihir, makhluk apapun pasti ada. Contohnya Voldemort, makhluk botak tak berhidung yang rupanya sangat absurd pun ada.

TOK TOK TOK..

Serttttt..bayangan berkelebat. Hermione ciut di tempat. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Konyol memang, ia sangat berani melawan Si Pesek, tapi lihatlah gadis itu sekarang, duduk dengan lutut gemetar mencoba untuk tidak pipis di celana.

Ia pun memberanikan diri melihat kearah pintu kopartemen dan tiba-tiba.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HANTUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Hermione jatuh bersimpuh sambil memeluk lutut dan memjamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah makhluk tadi. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Namun tiba-tiba-

"Oy berang-berang!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Hermione mendongakan matanya danamelihat di sana berdiri dengan angkuh Si Pirang Albino yang sekarang tengah tertawa sambil memegang topeng menyeramkannya.

"FERRET BAJINGAN YANG LICIK!! MEMBUSUK SAJA KAU DI NERAKA!!"

Gema teriakan seorang bermata hazel membahana di salah satu kopartemen Hogwarts Express , bahkan brung-burung berterbangan menambah efek dramatis. Bahkan masinis kereta pun hampir lompat dari jendela kereta karena kaget dengan suara tersebut.

Sedang manusia di kereta tersebut sudah merasa biasa bahkan jengah dengan kedua makhluk yang berambut pirang dan beramput coklat itu yang jika bertemu pasti akan bertengkar sengit.

"well...well..well... tidak merindukan ku eh?? Ck..ck..Granger..Granger inikah sikapmu terhadap teman mu yang hampir berbulan-bulan tidak kau temui?? Seharusnya kau memberikan aku ucapan selamat datang, seperti"

"menendang bokongmu hingga mati?? Atau mencongkel kedua matamu itu, huh??"

"menciumku misalnya atau kau ingin lebih, Granger??" Draco Malfoy, sedang melakukan rutinitasnya kembali yang sempat tertunda berbulan-bulan lamanya, MENGGANGGU HERMIONE GRANGER.

Hermione Granger berusaha bersabar menghadapi rival abadinya yang tetiba masuk ke dalam kopartemennya tanpa diundang.

"baiklah. Apa mau mu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan nada ketus "kau taukan jika ini adalah kopartemen khusus ketua murid, ku ulangi KHUSUS KETUA MURID. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku mengutukmu menjadi ferret albino penuh koreng"

Bukannya pergi, pemuda pirang itu malah masuk dan duduk di depan sang singa betina. "memang kau kira kau siapa, Semak? berhak mengusir ketua murid putra dari tempat seharusnya?"

"APA??"

"sepertinya kau tuli, Granger" ucap Draco acuh. Ia malah mengeluarkan majalah Quidditch dan mulai membaca, mengabaikan makhluk di depannya yang bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan lava dari kepala semaknya.

"kau?? Jadi ketua murid?? Kurasa Profesor McGonagall sedang mengalami gagar otak!! Kau tidak mungkin menjadi ketua murid putra, biar ku jelaskan. Salah satu Pekerjaan ketua murid adalah menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di sekolah! Sedangkan kau! Kau BIANG MASALAHNYA!!!!" Hermione menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah hidung mancung Draco yang kini memasang raut wajah bosan, bahkan kelewat bosan.

"sudah selesai?? Bagus karena aku capek dan ingin tidur. Jika tak ada lagi yang kau ingin bicarakan, lebih baik kau diam saja" Draco mengorek-ngorek kuping sambil menguap dan mulai memejamkan mata, mengabaikan gadis di depannya yang sedang mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"oh merlin!! Mengapa kau menakdirkan aku bersama dia?? Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat ku ingin muntah.

Bagaimana bisa aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ketua murid bersama ferret ini?? Merlin kasihanilah aku..." Hermione memejamkan mata sambil memosisikan tangannya seperti orang berdoa.

"seharusnya kau bahagia bisa dekat-dekat denganku Granger. Mungkin makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita di Hogwarts rela saling membunuh untuk menggantikan posisimu sekarang" Draco membuka matanya sambil menyeringai sombong.

"dan untungnya aku masih normal untuk tidak menyukai ferret bajingan sepertimu"

"dan siapa pula yang tertarik dengan rambut kribo mu itu, semak. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi perawan tua nantinya!! Hahahahahah... perawan tua" Draco tertaa terpingkal-pingkal hingga ia terjunkal di bangkunya.

"K-KAU!!!" Hermione berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Menyadari hal itu, Draco berdiri dan berusaha memegang tangan Hermione agar tidak bisa melemparkan kutukan kepadanya.

Mungkin masih beruntung jika kutukan stupefy, bagaimana jika kutukan tak termaafkan seperti Crucio atau parahnya lagi Avada. Membayangkannya saja Draco bergidik ngeri.

BUGHHH!!

CUP -eh?

CKLEKK..

"Hermione, aku Ron dan Ginny menca-" ujar pria berkacamata membuka pintu kopartemen ketua murid guna menemui sahabat kecilnya, namun yang dilihatnya di sini malah adegan dewasa.

Ya Hermione jatuh terduduk dengan posisi kedua tangan masih di cekal Malfoy dan yang membuat ketiga cicit adam lainnya menganga adalah posisi Malfoy menunduk dengan bibir menempel di bibir gadis berambut semak itu yang sialnya terasa kenyal dan manis di indra pengecap sang pria ubanan itu.

Hermione melebarkan mata kaget, karena merasakan susuatu yang kenyal mulai bergerak-gerak di bibir ranumnya itu.

Well Draco sendiri sedang menikmati peruntungannya. Pria pirang itu kini meletakan tangan yang tadi mencekal tangan hermione, sekarang berpindah alih menjadi memeluk pinggan ramping si gadis semak itu.

SHITTT!!! Hermione baru sadar ia tengan berciuman dengan si Draco Brengsek Malfoy yang sialnya terasa sangat memabukan.

Oke, ini sudah cukup. Hermione mendorong Draco dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan, gadis itu merasa sangat marah terlihat sekarang ia tengah menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Malfoy yang masih termangu merasakan bibirnya yang manis.

Wajah Hermione sudah semerah apel, ia langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Malfoy dan mengucapkan "AVADA KEDAVR-" Satu huruf lagi, maka terputuslah garis keturunan Mafoy.

Sontak Harry, Ginny dan Ron langsung memeluk Hermione dan mengambil tongkat gadis itu sebelum keturunan satu-satunya Malfoy itu lenyap.

"Malfoy, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Mione memetahkan lehermu atau menjambak rambutmu hingga lepas dari kepalamu" Harry berujar pada Malfoy Jr sembari memengangi tangan Hermione was-was gadis itu berakhir di Azkaban karena membunuh orang yang menciumnya.

Draco yang masih nyawanya tercecer akibat kaget langsung menuruti ucapan Harry dan keluar dari kopartemen tersebut.

Ia pasti sudah gila mencium rivalnya. Pria itu sangat bersyukur bisa keluar dari kopartemen itu dengan hidup.

Bagaimanapun ia bisa menyimpulkan. Bahwa-

-Hermione Bisa Sangat Menyeramkan Seperti Voldemort

Tbc.


	3. Head Boy and Head Girl

Trio Gryffindor memasuki great hall bersama-sama. Ginny sudah ngacir terlebih dahulu saat keluar kopartemen karena panggilan alam.

Beberapa murid Hogwarts memberi salam kepada Golden Trio itu dan ada beberapa minta tanda tangan dari Harry, Hermione dan Ron.

Banyak wanita yang tersenyum genit pada Ron namun agak takut melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada si anak bertahan hidup, bagaimanapun Harry memiliki kekasih yang memilik teknik kutukan kepak kelalawar yang sangat mujur bila terkena sasaran. Membuat para gadis Hogwarts berpikir dua kali untuk menjadi palkor hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan kalau Ron, para gadis tertarik karena melihat Ron tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya walau mereka tahu bahwa Hermione adalah kekasihnya.

Sedang para lelaki hanya bisa melotot dan menganga seperti idiot saat melihat Hermione yang sekarang.

Bahkan Cormac McLaggen sudah mimisan melihat penampilan gebetannya.

Para ular Slytherin sudah menjatuhkan rahang mereka karena menganga terlalu lebar.

Mereka tidak percaya si kutu buku Hogwatrs yang tadinya culun, berambut semak dan selalu memakai baju 2 ukuran lebih besar sedang berjalan dengan anggun dan duduk diapit kedua sahabat prianya, kini telah bertranformasi menjadi gadis yang membuat tubuh memanas seketika.

Hermone yang sekarang berpenampilan sangat elegan. Rambut nya yang sekarang sangat indah ia kepang kedua sisinya dan ia bentuk sanggul rendah dengan tambahan bando bunga bewarna putih.

Ia juga telah memakai seragam dengan ukuran yang pas di tubuhnya membuat Pansy and The Geng menjerit frustasi karena melihat lekukan tubuh Hermione yang terlihat sangat bagus.

Sedang ketiga pahlawan itu duduk tenang di bangkunya. Sebenarnya Ron dan Harry sangat penasaran mengapa Mione bisa berciuman dengan si kadal mesum itu. Namun melihat ekspresi Hermione yang seperti menahan kutukan Avada di ujung lidannya. Mereka lebih memilih diam.

Harry menyikut tangan Hermione "Mione, sekarang lebih baik kau berhati-hati. Para pria menatapmu dengan lapar. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhmu seujung rambut saja. Bilang pada aku dan Ron. Biar kami yang mengurusnya. Bukan begitu, Ron?" Harry meminta dukungan dari teman jahenya itu, namun yang di dapat malah Ron yang sedang meladeni sapaan dan godaan dari Lavender Brown.

Hermione yang melihat itu hanya meringis sedih karena ia diacuhkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Mione, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ron pasti mencintaimu. Ia hanya terlalu baik hati membalas sapaan gadis centil itu" Harry yang menyadari air muka Hermione langsung menghibur gadis brunet itu.

Harry sangat menyayangi Hermione. Sangat malah. Ia menganggap Hermione seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan rela jika Hermione ada yang menyakiti.

Jika ada yang berani menyakiti gadis itu, Maka bersiaplah orang yang menyakiti Hermione untuk menetap di St.Mungo selamanya.

"I'm okay Harry" ujar Hermione tersenyum, ia tidak mau terjadi percekcokan di antara Harry dan Ron hanya karena Ron menanggapi sapaan centil gadis-gadis berotak udang dengan bedak yang sangat tebal itu.

"sudahlah Harry jangan menatapku seperti aku orang yang lemah. Ingat? kau bisa menghitung berapa jumlah pelahap maut yang tewas di tangan ku" Hermione tertawa begitupun Harry.

Namun Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa punggunya sedang ditatap begitu intens oleh pria berambut platina.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!" Profesor Dumbledore memecah gerumuh riuh di aula dengan mantra Sonorous.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts tercinta untuk murid tahun pertama dan selamat datang kembali untuk murid tahun 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 dan 7 yang kembali mengulang tahun pembelajaran" Pidato Prof. Dumbledore panjang lebar.

"Seperi biasa kita akan melakukan sorting hat untuk anak tahun pertama. namun sebelum itu, kita akan memberitahu siapa yang akan memegang jabatan ketua murid. Tapi yang jelas, ketua murid diseleksi dari nilai yang tertinggi di Hogwarts." Terdengar bisik-bisik para murid sambil sesekali menunjuk Hermione Granger.

Satu Hogwarts pun tahu jika Hermione akan menjadi ketua murid di tahun ke-7 nya kelak.

Namun yang membuat para murid berbisik heboh karena penasaran dengan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua murid putra.

Hermione yang sudah tahu siapa Head Boy alias partnernya, ingin sekali mencelupan kepala ke dalam sup jagung di hadapannya sekarang.

"Untuk ketua murid wanita, selamat pada Hermione Jean Granger." Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari bangku Gryffindor, tidak hanya Gryffindor, bahkan makhluk berjenis kelamin pria di aula tersebut memberikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk Hermione.

"Dan untuk ketua murid pria, selamat untuk Draco Lucius Malfoy!!" Dan sekarang para wanita yang bertepuk tangan heboh.

Bahkan Pansy and The Geng sudah membuat yel-yelnya.

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum "Untuk ketua murid yang terpilih, silakan untuk maju ke depan dan mengucapkan ikrar menjadi Head Boy dan Head Girl" Hermione berjalan menuju depan aula dengan lesu, sedang Draco berjalan angkuh sembari menyeringai melihat musuhnya seperti habis di kecup Dementor upsss!!! Maksudnya habis dikecup pria tampan berambut platina.

Albus mengintruksikan Hermione dan Draco untuk berdiri berhadapan. Melihat seringai Draco, ingin sekali Hermione mencakar wajah pria itu dengan kukunya hingga kulit pria itu terkelupas.

"Saya akan mengucapkan Ikrarnya dan kalian akan menjawab 'bersedia'. Mengerti?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Apa kamu Draco Lucius Malfoy bersedia menjadi Head Boy dan menjalankan tugas-tugas ketua murid dengan baik?" Albus mulai membacakan ikrarnya.

"I will" jawab Draco mantap.

"Apa kamu Hermione Jean Granger bersedia menjadi Head Girl dan menjalankan tugas-tugas ketua murid dengan baik?"

"I will" jawab Hermione enggan.

"Silakan kalian berjabat tangan!" ujar Albus menginstruksikan.

"WHAT???" keduanya berteriak serempak hampir membuat Prof. McGonagall kena serangan jantung di tempat karena kaget.

Namun beda lain halnya dengan Albus. Ia terlihat terhibur dengan kedua anak yang berbeda latar belakang ini.

Ini memang sudah menjadi rencananya sendiri, yaitu menyatukan kedua asrama dengan perwakilan yang paling berpengaruh.

"Prof, mana sudih aku menyentuh tangan si Ferret ini?" protes Hermione.

"Kau kira aku sudih berjabat tangan dengan berang-berang, huh?" Draco Malfoy mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Demi kolor Merlin, ku harap mereka berdua tidak saling melempar kutukan hingga aula akan hancur" Prf. Sprout memijit pelipisnya pening.

Sedang Profesor Snape sudah memutar bola mata karena bosan melihat pertengkarang si Miss Know it All dengan anak baptisnya itu.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy! Aku dan dan para staf lainnya sangat berharap kalian bisa menjalankan urusan ketua murid dengan profesional dan tidak mencapurkan masalah pribadi." Prof. Albus Dumbledore melirik kedua anak tersebut dari kaca mata separo bulannya.

"Maaf Prof" Hermione menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah musang tak tau diri itu.

"apa-apan kau Granger? Mana sudih aku ingin berjabat tangan dengan mu" ujar Draco angkuh.

Ohhhh. ingin sekali Severus menjitak kepala anak baptisnya yang sangat sombong itu.

Bahkan Severus sudah berjanji akan mengatakan kepada Lucius nanti untuk mengajarkan sang anak sopan santun.

"APA?" Hermione sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran.

Bahkan Ia sudah mengeluarkan tongkat dan berancang-ancang untuk mengutuk si Ferret itu. Sedang Draco juga sudah siap dengan tongkatnya.

Para Profesor sudah berdiri sambil memegang tongkatnya dengan mantra Portego Totallum di ujung lidah.

"CUKUPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Albus berteriak kencang hingga membuat Hermione dan Draco ciut di tempat.

"Sekarang bersalaman!!!!" Profesor Albus berkata dengan nada keras.

Sontak Hermione dan Draco langsung bersalaman tanpa saling mengutuk.

Albus tersenyum senang "Sekarang kalian boleh duduk kembali"..."Dan ehmmm, aku sangat suka perpaduan nama kalian untuk menjadi kunci masuk asrama, Dramione" ucap Dumbledore sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Draco dan Hermione hanya menunjukan gelagat ingin muntah mendengar penturan si kepala sekolah.

Tak ingin lama-lama berdiri bersama, Draco dan Hermione berjalan turun dari podium menuju meja asrama masing-masing sambil sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan maut satu sama lain.

Tbc...


	4. Aku Ingin Bunuh Dia, Harry!

"Aku ingin membunuhnya, Harry"

Harry meringis.

"Aku ingin memenggal kepalanya, Harry"

Harry meneguk salivanya.

"Aku ingin mematahkan lehernya, Harry"

Harry gemetar di tempat

"Aku ingin merobek per-"

"Sudahlah, Mione. Kau bisa merecanakan pembunuhan Malfoy nanti okay? Sekarang kau harus makan dan istirahat. Jika kau terus menatap Malfoy seperti itu, aku yakin bola matamu akan keluar dari rongganya nanti" Harry mencoba membujuk Hermione, namun yang ia dapat malah pelototan mengerikan dan langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Harry benar, Mione. Kau harus makan. Kau butuh asupan energi untuk mengutuk Malfoy" Ginny berujar sambil menyodorkan kentang tumbuk dan bacon kepada Hermione.

Gadis yang di tuju menghela napas dan tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya.

"Baiklah" Hermione mulai makan dan sesekali melotot tajam ke arah meja Slytherin yang khusus di tujukan untuk Draco Malfoy. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin keluarga Malfoy sudah mengibarkan bedera kuning di rumah mereka.

"BTW, apa kalian sadar jika murid tahun pertama sekarang sangat sedikit, bahkan jumlahnya tidak sampai 40 orang, Mione" Harry menatap ke grombolan anak tahun pertama yang sedang menunggu untuk di sorting ke asrama yang cocok.

"Kau benar, Harry. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan peperangan?"

"Aku juga berpikir yang sama, Mione"

"sudahlah, Guys. Mungkin saja orang tua jaman sekarang menggunakan alat kotrarepsi untuk menunda kehamilan. Jadi jumlah anak-anak berkurang" ujar Ron sok tau.

PLETAKK!!!

Ginny menjitak kepala sang kakak. "Kau lebih baik diam, Ron. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika alasanmu benar. Tapi mana mungkin, karena penyihir mengalami peningkatan saat sebelum perang. Mungkin banyak dari kita yang mati akibat perang. Namun sebagian itu yang berumur sudah tidak produktif. Para remaja rata-rata bersembunyi di Dunia Muggle saat perang, sehingga mereka selamat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Jelas Hermione

"Kau benar, Mione. Pasti ada sesuatu" Ujar Harry mulai cemas.

"Dimana Ron?" Tanya Hermione karena Ron tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Mungkin dia sudah duluan, Mione" jawab Ginny dan Hermione hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Oh ya, Harry, Ginny. Kata Prof. Dumbledore aku harus pindah ke asrama khusus ketua murid. Aku juga baru tahu jika barangku sudah di sana. Jadi aku akan langsung ke asrama ku nanti, kalian duluan saja" ujar hermione memberi tahu.

"apa perlu kami antar?" tanya Harry.

"dan mengganggu rencana kalian untuk menyusup ke kelas kosong berdua??"

"HERMIONE!!!!" teriak Ginny dan Harry dengan pipi merah.

"Upssss" Hermione menutup mulunya bergurau.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke asrama baru ku duluan" Hermione beangkit dan berjalan menjauh, namun belum sampai 5 langkah, gadis itu kembali kepada kedua temannya "untuk kalian, jangan lupa pakai pengaman yah!!byeeee..."

"HERMIONEEEEEEE!!!!" Hermione langsung lari meninggalkan lovebird itu sambil melirik ke arah meja Slytherin dan menemukan bahwa cowok uban itu sudah tidak lagi di tempat.

Hermione keluar dari aula dan mulai memanjat tangga guna ke menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts, menara ketua murid. Saat ia berjalan di koridor sepi, ia bertemu dengan Ron.

"Hai, Ron. Kau abis dari mana?? Mengapa kau terlihat gugup?"

Hermione bertanya pada Ron.

"err- aku habis cari angin, Mione. Ya cari angin"

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat gugup bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Hermione menyelidik.

"Tadi aku kaget. Habis kau tiba- tiba muncul Mione" Kata Ron menjelaskan.

"Ah itu, aku akan pindah ke Asrama khusus ketua murid"

"oh"

"Hanya 'oh' Roh, huh. Kau tau? Aku tadi mencarimu, dan kau sudah meninggalkan aku duluan."

"Maaf Mione, aku benar-benar bosan tadi, jadi aku cari angin. Kau tidak istirahat?? Sudah malam bukan." Ron berusaha mengalihkan pembicaran, ia takut Hermione malah melanjutkan masalah ini.

"Tentu, Ron. Kalau begitu aku duluan" Hermione maju dan mencium pipi Ron.

"Bye..."

Hermione meninggalkan Ron dan lanjut berjalan. Ia menemukan Lavender di balik pilar batu tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Ron bebincang.

"Brown, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Hermione.

"bukan urusan mu Mione!!!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Lavender langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hermione yang kebingungan.

"Dasar gadis aneh" Hermione mengedikan bahunya dan kembala berjalan

"Merlin!! Pasti aku akan masuk surga karena satu tahun lamanya aku bersabar menghadapi si Ferret ini"

Hermione tak berhenti komat-kamit ngedumel sepanjang jalan meratapi nasibnya yang harus bekerja sama bersama Malfoy tanpa harus saling mengutuk.

Hermione sampai di depan lukisan kesatria tampan yang sedang memegang pedang.

"Password??" Tanya lukisan tersebbut dengan senyum ramah.

"Dramione" ucap Hermione enggan, ia merasa jijik dengan perpaduan namanya dengan Ferret itu.

Enak saja pak tua itu menyandingkan nama sucinya dengan nama seekor manusia mirip hewan sejenis Ferret berkelamin jantan itu.

Hermione yang menggerutu langsung terbengong karena melihat betapa luasnya dan rapihnya keadaan ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Tutup mulutmu Granger sebelum ada serangga yang masuk" ujar seorang makhluk tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi berwarna silver sambil memakan apel hijau.

Draco Malfoy duduk bersantai tanpa baju atasan dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya.

Hermione bahkan menghitung kotak-kotak yang terbentuk di perut Draco-

Ada satu...

Dua..

Tiga..

Empat..

Lima...

Enam..

Oh Demi kaos kaki Snape.

Draco Malfoy sixpack!!!

"ckckckckcck.. menikmati apa yang kau lihat Granger??" Hermione yang merasa dirinya terpergok memerhatikan tubuh si Malfoy Jr, langsung memerhatikan lalat terbang yang entah mengapa sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Malfoy melempar sisa apelnya dan berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"A-apa yang kau ingin lakukan Malfoy??" Hermione mulai tegang di tempat. Apalagi Malfoy adalah cowok dan sekarang keadaannya sedang setengah telanjang.

"hmmm... menurutmu Granger??? Jawab Draco sambil menarik-narik nada suaranya.

Pria itu semakin mendekat ke arah Hermione.

5 langkah..

4 langkah..

3 langkah..

2 langkah..

Hermione yang mudur-mundur sudah terpojok di tembok. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ingin merosot ke perut.

Draco sudah berdiri di depan gadis berambut coklat itu dengan jarak hanya tiga puluh senti meter saja.

"Ma-Malfoy jika kau berani macam-macam, ingat aku bisa mengutuk mu!!" Ancam Hermione yang terdengar sia-sia saja karena Malfoy sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis bermanik hazel itu.

Draco Po'v

Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang dilakukan Granger kepadaku. Karena percayalah yang sekarang yang ingin aku lakukan adalah mencicipi bibirnya lagi.

"Ma-Malfoy jika kau berani macam-macam, ingat aku bisa mengutuk mu!!" Granger mengancamku yang lucunya malah terdengar seperti cicitan.

Oh Merlin, aku ingin merasakan bibirnya lagi.

Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku untuk menciumnya sampai-

"Ehem..ehemm... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?

Tbc.


	5. AAAAAAAAA! (1)

Author Po'V

"Ehem..ehemmm... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Draco langsung menjauhkan posisinya dari Hermione yang sekarang tengah merona merah dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ah ternyata kalian benar-benar musuh dalam selimut ya?? Maksud ku secara sebenarnya" ujar Prof.

Dumbledore yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat pintu bersama McGonagall dan Snape.

McGonagall sesak napas di tempat. Melihat murid kesayangannya hampir saja berciuman.

"Ti-tidak Prof, Ka-kami it-" Hermione ingin menjelaskannya namun Profesor Dumbledore manaikan tangannya bertanda bahwa ia harus diam.

Sebagai gantinya Hermione melotot garang ke Draco yang dengan santainya berjalan ke arah kursi dan memakai baju menutupi tubuhnya yang polos itu.

"Santai Miss Granger, kami hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian tanpa gangguan kami" ujar Prof. Dumbledore yang sontak membuat Hermione dan Draco tersedak ludah mereka sendiri.

Mereka berlima duduk di bangku. Profesor Dumbledore memulai pembicaraannya. "Mulai besok kalian sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas ketua murid. Dari patroli malam hari, patroli kunjugan Hogsmead dan menjadi pengurus jika ada acara di sekolah. Kalian akan di bantu dari keempat Prefec asrama. Diantaranya Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley dari Gryffindor, Susan Bones dan Hanna Abbout dari Hufflepuff, Cho Chang dan Luna Lovegod dari Revenclaw, Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini dari Slytherin. Kalian hanya perlu mengadakan rapat sesekali dalam seminggu untuk menentukan jadwal patroli kalian" Ujar Albus panjang lebar. "Saat kalian berpatroli atau di luar patroli dan melihat murid yang melakukan kesalahan, kalian berhak memotong point asrama. Kalian mengerti?"

"Yes, Profesor" jawab Draco dan Hermione serentak.

"Ah.. di sini ada Profesor Snape dan Profesor McGonagall, karena mereka merupakan kepala asrama kalian. Jika kalian mencoba untuk saling mengutuk sama lain, kalian akan menjadi yanggung jawan mereka berdua. Tapi jika aku lihat tadi kalian sudah mulai melakukan pendekatan yang sangat mengejutkan yah?? Hemmm???" Pria tua iyu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"No, Sir. Tadi ka-kami itu sebenarnya Mal-"

"Tidak melakukan yang seperti dilihat?? Jujur saja, melakukan seperti yang dilihat pun tak masalah" kata Albus sambil menyeringai.

"Ah dan sebelum kami kembali. Severus, sebelum kita kembali sepertinya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk anak babptis mu" Albus mengandeng tangan McGonagall untuk keluar dari lukisan terlebih dahulu.

Draco melihat sang ayah baptis mendekatinya dan berbisik di telinga pria pirang itu.

"Jangan lupa menggunakan pengaman, Draco" ujar Severus dan setelah itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Draco yang mengeluarkan mimik jijik.

"Huh, bersama dengan Ferret seperti mu hanya menambah masalahku saja. Lebih baik aku mandi."

Hermione mengokan kepalanya mencari kamar mandi, dan dahinya berkerut "Satu kamar mandi untuk dua orang??" Seakan baru tersadar, Draco dan Hermione langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi secepat Firebolt.

"Aku duluan Malfoy!!!"

"kau?? Hah, labih baik kau minggir Granger, aku sudah sangat gerah.!!!" Draco mendorong Hermione namun Hermione tetap bersikukuh pada tempatnya.

"Ya Profesor, mengapa kembali lagi?" ujar Hermione tiba-tiba, Draco langsung mencari orang yang dimaksud gadis yang di sampingnya itu.

Ternyata Draco kena tipu, Hermione sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar mandi.

"GANGERRRRRRR!!!!!" Teriak Draco dari luar kamar mandi.

Byurrrrr...

"Oh Malfoy, airnya sangat segar.." Teriak Hermione dari dalam.

"Persetan" Ujar Draco cemberut.

Kamar mandi ketua murid sangat mewah kalau Hermione kira.

Ada shower, Jacuzzi dan bathup dengan bentuk oval. Ada pun kaca yang berukuran 3 x 4 m dan rak berisi beraneka macam wangi sabun.

Hermione menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu dan memutar keran untuk memenuhi bathup.

Gadis itu memeilih aroma vanila dan mawar sebagai sabun untuk ia mandi. Tersenyum senang. Ia langsung melompat ke bathup.

Byurrrrr...

"Oh Malfoy, airnya sangat segar.." Teriak Hermione dari dalam.

Setelah 30 menit Hermione berendam membersihkan diri, ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa??

Hermione menepuk jidadnya "Bodoh!!! Kau mandi dan tak membawa jubah mandi atau handuk Mione?? Wow!! Kau brilliant sekali. Lalu bagaimana kau keluar menuju kamar mu Mione??" Hermione menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia keluar dari bathup dan berjalan memutari kamar mandi yang luas itu guna mencari kan yang bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya itu.

Baju yang ia pakai sudah basah dan ia masuki keranjang baju kotor.

Hermione manyapu pandangannya ke seluruh sudut sampai ia menemukan handuk merah berukurang 100 x 50 CM. Pakai, tidak, pakai, tidak, pakai, tidak. Batin Hermione.

"Daripada aku telanjang keluar dari sini" Hermione memakai handuk terebut yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya dari dada hingga paha atas saja.

"Semoga si Ferret sedang di kamarnya"

Cklek.

Hermione membuka pintunya dan sangat bersyukur tidak menemukan manusia sejenis musang.

Draco Po'V

Dasar Granger, gara-gara kau aku harus menunda waktu mandi ku.

Merlin!! Sudah 30 menit dia di kamar mandi, mengapa dia lama sekali.

Apa dia sedang menyikat lantai kamar mandi hingga tembus pandang.

Daripada membuang waktu berharga ku untuk menunggu Granger selesai, aku berjalan ke arah Pantry.

Well asrama ketua murid sangat bagus ku kira. Ada dua kamar, yang satu beralbangkan ular dan satu lagi berlambangkan singa. Kamar dengan pintu ular adalah milikku dan bergambar singa milik si semak.

Di kamar pun disediakan ranjang ukiran King dengan arsitektur sangat Slytherin yang membuatku menyeringai senang.

Sedang di ruang rekreasi terdapat dua sofa panjang berwarna merah dan berwarna silver dengan meja kayu maghoni di antara sofa tersebut.

Di pojok ruangan ada perpustakaan mini berisikan belasaan buku dan jika Granger tahu pasti buku-buku tersebut sudah di perawaninya.

dan yang paling aku syukuri adalah, terdapat pantry di sini. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat minuman sesukaku tanpa turun ke Great Hall.

Aku membuka lemari pending yang ada di pantry dan mencari siroup.

Dan Gotcha! Aku menemukan sari apel kesukaan ku. Aku pun menuangkan ke piala dan mulai menyeruputnya. Sampai aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Ceklek.

Sepertinya Granger sudah selesai mandi. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari pantry dan melihat Granger.

Kutil Basilisk!! Aku sangat bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai manusia bertampang kaku. Jika aku bermuka seperti manusia biasanya, pasti wajah ku terlihat seperti Troll gunung.

SHIT!! Granger keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengunakan handuk merah maroon yang sangat kontras di kulit putih dan mulusnya itu.

Dan jangan tinggalkan rambut basah yang ia sanggul asal-asalan dengan tetes-tetesan air. God!!

Sepertinya Granger telah membangunkan junior milikku.

Aku butuh air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikiran ini sebelum memperkosa Granger dan masuk St. Mungo karena Potter dan Weasley tidak akan membiarkan ku hidup setelah itu.

Granger manatap ke arahku dengan mata melotot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Tbc.

Hayo apa hayo?


	6. AAAAAAAAAA!(2)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Author Po'V

Hermione berteriak kencang karena melihat Draco yang tetiba muncul dari arah Pantry.

Sangking kagetnya handuk merah yang digunakan Hermione melorot hingga menampakan tubuh polos gadis itu.

Draco menegang di tempat. Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya dengan muka pucat dan masuk kembali ke pantry.

Pria itu membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil air es lalu menyiramkannya ke atas kepala

Byurrr..

Sedang Hermione langsung berlari kencang ke kamar dengan pintu bergambar singa, lalu membanting pintu itu.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!!!" Hermione memebenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali, menyumpahi nasib yang begitu apes.

"Godric!! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh??" Setelah kepala gadis itu merasa nyut-nyuttan karena hasil benturan. Hermione berjalan ke kopernya. Wajahnya masih merah karena pristiwa tadi.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

Hermione melambaikan tongkat dengan pola rumit, seketika barang-barang di kopernya terbang memasuki lemari bersar yang tersedia di kamar tersebut.

Hermione memakai piama berwarna merah dengan motf bunga-bunga indah.

Gadis itu mematikan lampu dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi percuma, bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika bayang-bayang kejadian tadi terus berputar di otak brilliantnya.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat meratapi kebodohannya, Hermione tertidur pulas. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena perjalanan yang panjang hari ini.

Namun beda hal nya dengan Draco Malfoy yang sekarang sedang di kamar mandi meninabobokan juniornya dengan main solo.

Ia tak sempat ke Pansy atau Astoria untuk meminta pelayanan gadis-gadis itu.

Alhasil ia bermain dengan Hermione sebagai lawan di imajinasi liarnya itu. Menyedihkan!!

Pria itu butuh waktu 1 jam baru keluar kamar mandi. Ia pun masuk ke kamar sambil menggeriling sekilas ke kamar gadis hazel itu.

Draco memakai celana training tanpa atasan dan langsung melemparkan tubuhya ke kasur.

Mengingat kejadian tadi, membuat keturunan Malfoy itu tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran mesumnya itu dari tubuh Hermione. Tubuh gadis itu berlekuk indah, putih, mulus nyaris tanpa noda.

Bahkan ia masih mengingat dua gundukan dengan unjung merah jambu milik gadis itu, lalu turun ke bawah ke bagian er-rr, sontak Draco langsung mengusap-usap wajah merahnya.

Draco keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Hermione. Ia membuka kamar gadis itu yang tidak terkunci. Draco bisa melihat betapa indah ciptaan Merlin ini yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti Princess Aurora yang akan bangun jika mendapat ciuman cinta sejati.

Draco pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione lalu mulai menciumnya perlahan.

Ciuman Draco turun ke leher jenjang nan putih milik Hermione.

Setelah puas, Draco membuka piama indah sang gadis dan ternyata gadis itu sudah bangun dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Sejak kapan gadis ini sudih tersenyum padaku?

Draco kembali mencium Hermione yang sekarang membalas ciuman pria itu. Mereka mulai terangah-engah dengan keadaan pakaian yang sudah entah kemana.

Draco sudah di atas tubuh indah Hermione dan siap untuk memasuki gadis itu.

"Hmmmm...Dracooohh.. " Hermione mendesahkan nama Malfoy Jr itu.

Draco mulai memasuki Hermione-

Gedubrakk...

"SHITT!!! CUMA MIMPI? " Draco menggeram.

Draco naik kembali ke ranjangnya. Dan mulai mencoba melanjutkan mimpi tadi.

Pria itu akhirnya tertidur dengan bayang-bayang gadis berambut coklat yang membuatnya gila.

Tbc.


	7. Kelas PTIH

Pukul 04.30 Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sengaja bangun pagi karena menghindari si Ferret itu. Gadis itu mulai merapihkan kasur dan jadwal pelajaran sekolah hari ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hermione bergegas mandi. Ia juga hanya mandi di shower agar tidak memakan waktu lama.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.50, aula masih sepi. Namun hermuone sudah duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku pelajaran yang akan di pelajari hari ini.

Hermione memilih roti panggang madu dan susu sebagai sarapannya pagi ini. Harry, Ron dan Ginny sudah berada di aula untuk sarapan.

Hermione duduk di samping Ron dan Harry duduk bersebalahan dengan Ginny di hadapan Hermione.

Harry telirhat tidak nyaman di tempat. Ia berkali-kali melihat Hermione dan melihat ke arah meja Slytherin, ke Hermione lagi, lalu meja Slytherin, begitu seterusnya.

"Demi kentut Merlin, Harry!! Mengapa kau terus gelisah??" Tanya Hermione kepada Harry.

Sedang Ginny dan Ron sedang adu-cekcok-siapa-yang-berhak-memakan-ayam goreng-yang-tinggal-sepotong.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Mione??" tanya Harry.

"errr..sure" jawab Hermione.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Malfoy?" Harry bertanya pelan kepada Hermione.

Bagaimana juga, hal apa pun yang menyangkut Malfoy, adalah hal sensitiv untuk Hermione.

Sontak wajah Hermione memerah seketika mengingat kejadian semalam.. "No, Harry? Memang kenapa?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Malfoy melihat mu seakan ingin melahap mu bulat-bulat, Mione" jawab Harry seadanya.

"WHAT!!!!" Hermione langsung mengarahkan atensinya ke meja Slytherin dan menemukan pria Malfoy itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hermione melotot ke arah Draco yang disambut seringai nakal dari sang pria.

"Abaikan Ferret itu, Harry. Bukankah pekerjaanya memang mengganggu orang? Oh ya, kudengar kau dan Ginny menjadi prefek Gryffindor? Is that right?" Hermione mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sontak Ginny yang sibuk berebut sepotong ayam dengan Ron langsung menoleh. "Ya, Mione. Kami berdua terpilih menjadi prefek, semalam McHonagall memberi tahu kami" jawab Ginny dengan semangat.

Di meja Slytherin Draco masih saja menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang sekarang mampu manarik beberapa perhatian anak adam di Hogwarts.

"Mate, mengapa tadi Granger menatap mu seakan ingin memenggal kepala mu? Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Blaise Zabini di sebelah Draco.

Draco menaikan sebelah alis "Mengapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Blaise?" Draco malah bertanya balik sambil memakan apel hijau, namun matanya tetap melihat Hermione di meja Gryffindor.

"Woahhh.. baru saja kalian berdua mengabiskan malam pertama bersama. Kalian sudah betengkar lagi" sebagai jawaban, Draco hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu mate, Granger sekarang benar-benar terlihat wow. Banyak pria yang penasaran apa yang di sembunyikan Granger di balik kemejanya itu. Well, jujur saja. Aku juga berpikir yang sama." Blaise berujar sambil mengeluarkan mimik mesum.

Sayangnya Blaise, aku sudah melihatnya tadi malam batin Draco sambil menyeringai nakal.

Draco berjalan di lorong menuju pelajaran Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang di ajar oleh Profesor ter-ramah di Hogwarts. Saverus Snape.

Hari ini adalah kelas Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Sepertinya ia terlambat. Kalau bukan si Astoria yang menariknya ke ruang kelas kosong untuk melakukan kau-tahu-apa.

Ia membuka pintu kelas, dan benar saja. Kelas senyap karena Profesor berambut minyak itu tengah menjelaskan materi.

"Well, Well. Apakah anda bisa menjelaskan mengapa anda bisa datang terlambat, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Snape dingin.

"Tadi saya lupa waktu, Sir."

Snape menaikan alisnya menilai "Okay,potong 30 point dari Slytherin. Kau bisa satu kelompok dengan Ms. Granger. Yang lain sudah berkelompok. Jadi hanya kau dan Ms. Granger saja yang tersisa." Ujar Snape.

Draco hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja Hermione. Walau agak kesal karena point asramanya berkurang.

"Well Granger. Selamat, kau berpasangan dengan pria tampan." Draco menyeringai ke Hermione.

Hermione hanya mendengus. 'oh Merlin! Adakah sesuatu yang bisa melenyapkan pria ini dari dunia? Jika ada, bilang padaku. Agar penderiataanku segera berakhir.'

"Hari ini kita akan menggelar kelas duel, yang mana kalian akan berduel dengan pasangan kelompok kalian. Hanya melucuti, tidak sampai melukai. Jika sampai di luar batas. Sebaiknya saya tidak perlu memberitahu kalian hukumannya!!!ikuti aku " setelah memberitahu itu. Profesor Snape memandu murid-muridnya ke kelas kosong yang pintunya terhubung denga kelas PTHI.

Semuanya telah berkumpul. Ternyata di kelas itu sudah kosong tanpa bangku dan meja.

"Buat lingkaran. Yang namanya di panggil segera ke tengah. TANPA BANYAK BICARA, POTTER!!" Prosefesor Snape memelototi Harry yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang sapu terbang keluaran terbaru.

"Dean Thomas, Seamus Finningan." Snape memanggil kelompok pertama.

Dean dan Seamus pun berduel yang dimenangkan oleh Dean.

"Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley"

Bla..bla..bla. dan seterusnya, sampai-

"Draco malfoy, Hermione Granger"

Draco sudah berhadapan dengan Hermione.

Mereka memberi hormat satu sama lain dan berjalan bermundur dan memasang sikap duel.

Draco menyeringai "Stupefy" namun diblok dengan mudah oeh Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!!!" Hermione melemparkan kutukan yang langsung di blok oleh Hermione.

Hermione menyeringai, aha!! Dia ingat mantra kesayangannya "Avis" lalu debu-debu di sekitarnya membentuk suatu kawanan burung kenari. Ia semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Opugno!!" lalu sekawanan burung itu mengejar sang Malfoy junior.

Sedang Snape menaikan sebelah alisnya tertarik dengan mantra salah satu siswinya.

Draco berlari tak tentu arah. Seisi kelas tertawa melihat si pewaris Malfoy dipatuki burung sihiran Hermione. Draco pun tersandung.

BUGHH!!!

"Expelliarmus" Gotcha!! Hermione melucuti tongkat Draco.

"BLOODY HELL!!" Malfoy mengumpat.

"Ms. Granger, menang" Perang mengubah sikap Snape yang tadinya sangat tidak adil pada kelas lain menjadi adil terhadap asrama lain, termasuk Gryffindor.

"Kutil Merlin!! Cepat singkirkan burung sialan ini, Granger. Sebelum kepalaku bolong dipatuk burung jahanam mu!!!"

"Finite Incantatem" Hermione menyeringai bangga.

"25 point untuk Gryffindor" ujar Snape.

Draco merebut tongkatnya dari tangan Hermione.

Harga diri seorang Malfoy jatuh dikarenakan penyihir muggle. 'Wait untill my fahter heard about this!' seru Draco dalam hati.

"Okay!!! Kelas bubar. Ms. Granger, ikut aku ke kantor ku!!" Prf. Snape menyuruh Hermione mengikutinya.

Kelas sudah kosong. Prof. Snape dan Hermione berjalan ke ruangan Snape.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sir?" tanya Hermione sedikit gelisah.

"Boleh saya lihat tongkatmu?" Prof. Snape mengulurkan tangannya dan meminta tongkat Hermione dan gadis itu pun memberikannya.

Hermione bisa melihat Snape yang sedang menganalisa tongkat Hermione dengan tongkat miliknya.

"Ms. Granger. Tongkat mu sangat berpengalaman dengan mantra-mantra yang sangat rumit. Saya agak kagum denganmu. Ehmmm dan ada jejak mantra hitam di sini, bisa kau jelaskan?" Snape menjelaskan sambil tetap menganalisa.

"E-rrr, sewaktu kami berburu Hocrux banyak pelahap maut yang mengincar kami. Sedang Harry dan Ron tidak bayak tahu tentang mantra. Jika saya hanya menggunakan mantra Stupefy atau mantra pelucut lainnya, saya ragu jika kami masih hidup sampai sekarang, jadi saya menggunakan mantra-mantra hitam" Jelas Hermione agak sedikit takut, karena bagaimanapun ia masih terlalu muda untuk menggunakan mantra tingkat lanjut itu.

"hmmm... mantra hitam, mantra kematian, yang kau gunakan semua tingkat lanjut, dan mustahil untuk di rapalkan oleh remaja berusia 17 thn. Saya yakin suatu hari nanti kamu akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat suatu hari nanti. Tapi saya harap, anda menggunakannya dengan bijak, Miss." Profesor Snape bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengembalikan tongkat Hermione.

Pria paru baya tersebut tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hermione.

Hermione terkejut karena ternyata profesor yang terkenal akan ke galakannya, memiliki sisi ayah yang membuat Hermione nyaman.

"Maafkan saya Ms. Granger. Sampaikan juga kepada Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley. Maafkan saya karena pernah membuat hari-hari kalian seperti di neraka." Ujar Prof. Snape tampak menyesal.

"Kami sudah memafaafkan anda. Saya juga tahu anda telah berkorban banyak. Anda hampir mati karena menjadi mata-mata ganda." Ujar Hermione tulus kepada Professornya.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama, Prof. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ujar Hermione dan meinggalkan Profesor nya.

Tbc.


	8. Peraturan kementrian

Suasana Aula sangat riuh di jam makan malam. Semua ini diakibatkan berita Daily Prophet yang berisi peraturan kementrian yang baru.

POPULASI PENYIHIR YANG SEMAKIN MENURUN AKAN MENYEBABKAN PUNAHNYA PENYIHIR

Dunia sihir sedang mengalami krisis. Dimana populasi penyihir menurun drastis. Data yang menunjukan tingkat kelahiran di dunia sihir berkurang sangat pesat. Dari 80% menjadi 25%.

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

Hal ini di sebabkan status darah. Dimana kalangan pureblood sangat menginginkan pernikahan yang sederajat dan sangat menolak keras pernikahan antarara pureblood dengan halfblood atau pureblood dengan muggleborn. Namun siapa sangka hal ini sangat memengaruhhi populasi dunia sihir.

Populasi penyihir yang sekarang sangat memprihatinkan di sebabkan oleh banyaknya kelahiran squib. Hal ini dikarenakan pernikahan antara sesama Halfblood 45% akan melahirkan keturunan squib. Begitupula pernikahan antar sesama Muggleborn, 85% akan melahirkan squib. Yang berarti semua hal itu menyebabkan populasi penyihir berkurang. Sudah terbukti hampir sekiranya 45 kepala keluarga melahirkan keturunan squib. Jika hal ini terus terjadi. Maka penyihir akan punah.

Pak mentri Shacklebolt pun mengesahkan peraturan baru tentang pernikahan. Yaitu penyihir pureblood diwajibkan untuk menikah dengan kelahiran Halfblood atau muggleborn. Jika salah satu pihak menolak atau melanggar atau menentang, pihak penolak akan diasingkan ke dunia muggle dan tongkat sihir mereka akan di ambil lalu mereka akan di Obliviate untuk menghilangkan segala ingatan mereka tentang dunia sihir. Dan peraturan ini harus segera di laksanakan bagi kalangan penyihir yang masih berusia sangat produktif. yaitu ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya, mereka wajib menikah.

Tentu saja, banyak pihak yang menolak peraturan ini. Dan yang paling menentang adalah kalangan pureblood. Namun mereka tak punya pilihan bukan? Tapi apakan kaluarga yang terkenal sangat akan kemurnian darahnya dari turun temurun akan menerima peraturan ini atau malah menolak dan memilih menjadi mugle? Tentu kularga pureblood seperti Malfoy, Greengras, Hawntron, Nott yang terkenal akan sangat kemurnian status darah akan sangat tidak setuju dengan peraturan baru ini. Tapi kita lihat saja di masa selanjutnya.

Rita Skeeter

Draco melototkan matanya membaca isi korang tersebut. Bahkan ia membacanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan pengelihatannya masih berfungsi.

"Mate, kau sudah membaca itu berkali-kali. Jika kau terus melihat koran itu seperti itu. Bola matamu akan keluar dari tempatnya" Ujar Blaise santai.

Well, dia memang darah murni. Tapi masa bodo tentang siapa yang akan menjadi isterinya. Toh, peraturan ini untuk mengasilkan anak kan? Mudah saja. Tancap, lalu jadi. Selebihnya ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan gadis pureblood lainnya.

"What?? Jadi aku harus menikah dengan Mudblood atau sejenisnya, begitu??" Ujar Draco histeris. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ayahnya tidak terkena serangan jantung karena mengetahui berita konyol ini.

"Ayolah mate. Ini hanya untuk menghasilkan penyihir"

"HANYA???" Draco mendelik tak terima.

"Mudah saja bukan. Kau menikah dengan Mudblood, lalu kalian bercinta sampai mempunyai anak satu, dua, atau tiga. Lalu kau bisa tinggalkan mereka dengan berselingkuh" Ujar Blaise santai sampil memakan anggurnya.

"Mudah kau bilang?? Mudah untuk mu tapi bencana untuk Malfoy!!" Malfoy membakar koran tak berguna tersebut dengan tongkatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Di keluarga Malfoy ada mantra yang sangat tua yang tidak bisa dipatahkan. Yang di mana jika seorang Malfoy menikah dengan seseorang. Maka seseorang itu yang kan terus menjadi pasangan Malfoy seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan salah satunya. Jika ada Malfoy yang berselingkuh dengan bercinta selain pasangannya. Maka bersiaplah mereka akan terkena penyakit kelamin yang tidak ada obatnya!!" Draco bergedik ngeri membayangkannya.

Sedangkan Blaise hampir memuntahkan anggur yang ia makan sambil menatap horor ke Malfoy junior.

"Jadi Malfoy menganut sistem pernikahan seumur hidup?" tanya Blaise tak percaya.

"Ya! Dan aku juga tidak bisa membunuh istriku karena sesama Malfoy tidak bisa saling menyakiti. Itu di karenakan moyang ku menciptakan kutukan itu" jelas Draco.

"Yeah, kalau begitu kau bisa mencari Haldblood atau Mudblood yang berkualitas segera." Blaise mencoba memberi semangat pada pria pirang di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin ke asrama ketua murid" ujar Draco bangkit merapikan barangya.

"Mengapa cepat sekali? Kau kangen dengan Granger-mu ,eh?" Blaise menggoda Draco sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin mati muda, Zabini" Draco pun melangkah pergi sambil melirik sekilas meja Gryffindor dan menemukan Granger, Potty dan Weaselbee sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Yang pastinya tentang berita hari ini. 'aku yakin, mereka ingin menjadi pahlawan lagi.cih!!

Tbc


	9. Siapa?

Draco pun langsung ke asrama. Dia ingin beristirahat, agak syok memang mendengar peraturan baru dari kementerian itu.

Ia memanjat masuk lewat lukisan ksatria sambil merotasikan mata jengah dengan kata sandi pintu asrama itu. Dramione.

Baru ia akan berjalan menuju kamar, ternyata ada burung hantu yang masuk lewat jendela asrama ketua murid yang terbuka.

Burung hantu berwarna hitam dengan corak perak itu terbang ke arah Draco dan memberikan amplop berisi surat dengan berlambangkan huruf 'M' dengan ukiran ular indah di sekelilingnya. Ah, Draco hapal betul dari mana surat ini.

Draco memberikan biakuit yang memang disediakan untuk burung pengantar surat kepada Hermes. Burung hantu keluarga Malfoy

Ia pun membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

To : Draco Lucius malfoy

Hallo, nak. Bagaimana kabar mu? Mother harap kau sehat. oh iya, Ku dengar kau dan Ms. Granger terpilih menjadi ketua murid di Hogwarts. Kami sungguh bangga mendengarnya.

Oh ya, Draco. Kau pasti sudah tau tentang peraturan kementerian itu. Mother dan father sudah berunding, tidak ada gunanya melawan kementerian untuk saat ini. Ditambah kondisi nama baik keluarga Malfoy yang baru saja bersih. Jika kita mencoba untuk menolak atau menyogok kementrian, itu bisa mengakibatkan masalah fatal bagi keluarga kita. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau akan menikah denga Halfblood ataupun dengan Muggleborn.

Kau tidak usah pusing dengan siapa kau akan menikah kelak. Kami sudah mempunyai beberapa calon sebenarnya.

Kami juga ingin berbicara secara langsung dengan mu. Besok mother dan father akan menemuimu lewat Floo di asrama ketua murid saat istirahat siang.

With love.

Narcissa Malfoy.

"Kami sudah mempunyai beberapa calon?? Fuck!!" Draco nendengus sambil membuang surat itu ke tong sampah dan berjalan ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh indah itu di kasur.

Draco sebenarnya sedikit penasaran, garis bawahi sedikit siap wanita yang akan dijodohkan oleh ayah ibunya.

Halfblood atau Muggleborn??

Ahh.. Memikirkan hal itu mengapa jadi nama Hermione yang terlintas di kepalanya. Well, bagaimanapun seorang Malfoy harus mendapatkan yang berkualitas. Walau dia Halfblood ataupun Muggleborn, Malfoy selalu akan mendapat yang terbaik.

Hermione Granger

Shit! Kenapa nama gadis itu yang terrlintas? Batin Dravo sebal.

Well, Bisa diakui jika Hermione memang sangat cerdas, terampil dan errr.. Cantik? Mungkin? Dibandingkan wanita Pureblood yang rata-rata berotak udang dan mengandalkan kemurnian darah, tentu Hermione jauh lebih baik dari pada wanita berkepala balon.

Mengapa aku jadi membandingkan Granger dengan gadis lain? Shit!!

Tapi jika dilihat, sepertinya Lucius akan lebih memilih Halfblood. Setidaknya Halfblood tidak terlalu rendah statusnya dibanding Muggleborn.

Tapi wanita Halfblood mana yang terbaik?

Patil?

Oh no! Aku ingin anakku berkulit putih.

Susan Bones?

Tidak, aku tidak mau anakku berwajah idiot!

Hannah Abbot?

Takkkk!!! Aku sudah jenong, bagaimana bantuk dahi anakku jika kedua orangtua nya sama sama jenong?

Brown?

Jika di dunia ini tinggal dia wanita satu-satunya. Terimakasih, aku lebih baik mati bujang.

Siapa?

Siapa wanita yang beruntung menikahi pria tampan seperti aku?

Batin Draco berkecamuk. Dia membolak-balikan badannya kanan dan kiri sambil berpikir tentang nasib mengenaskannya yang harus menikah dengan Mudblood.

"MALFOYYYYYY!!!!!! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMAR MU DAN SEGERA PATROLI!!! "

"SHIT!!! YA BERANG-BERANG. TIDAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK KAYA BANSHEE. TELINGAKU MASIH BERFUNGSI! "Draco pun bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka pintu dengan jengkel.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya "Dasar tidak prefosional!!" Lalu gadis itu berjalan mendahului Malfoy keluar pintu asrama.

Draco mengikuti Hermione dari belakang. Menatap tajam ke arah punggung indah gadis brunette itu.

'ada yang memiliki pisau, belati, apapun itu. Aku sangat ingin menusuknya dari belakang'

Mereka berpatroli dari lorong-lorong hingga kelas kosong berharap tidak menemuka murid bodoh yang melanggar peraturan.

Kedua ketua murid itu hanya menemukan satu dua murid yang melanggar jam malam dengan alasan klasik yang diturunkan turun temurun oleh nenek moyang 'saya lupa waktu'. padahal mereka baru saja kencan dengan kekasih mereka di kelas kosong.

Draco dan Hermione menuju tempat akhir lokasi patroli mereka. Menara sebelah barat lantai 4.

"shhhh .. Hmmmm.. Ya.. " mata kedua anak cucu adam itu hampir keluar dari rongga nya mendengar suara erotis wanita yang berasal dari ruang ganti Quidditch.

Hermione mendekat ke Draco dan berbisik "Siapa murid bodoh yang sedang memadu kasih itu menurut mu, Malfoy? "

Draco hanya hanya menggeleng sambil menajamkan pendengarannya di balik pintu.

Hermione membuka pintu itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ron? "

Tbc.


	10. Patah Hati Lalu Bunuh Diri

"Ron? "

Hermione menatap kedua insan itu yang hampir telanjang dengan pandangan jijik.

Entah sejak kapan airmata Hermione sudah meleleh. Sedangkan Draco hanya diam menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk mengutuk si Bego Weasley.

'Upil Merlin!! Si Weasley ini bodoh atau bego sebenarnya sih? Kurang apa Granger sampai mencari selingkuhan seorang gadis yang sama begonya dengan dia? ' batin Draco penuh amarah.

Hermione berlari dengan hati yang sudah hancur lebur.

Draco pun juga ikut lari mengejar Hermione setelah menghajar Ron sampai babak belur.

Hermione Po'V

Bodoh kau, Ron!! Selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu, selalu membelamu. Tapi apa balasanmu Ron? Pengkhianatan?? Wowwww!! Kau sungguh tak tau diri!

Dasar bajingan brengsek.

Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Aku seperti orang yang benar-benar putus asa. Tidak tahukan kau Ron, jika aku berharap bisa hidup selamanya denganmu, menikah dengan mu, memiliki anak mu??

Merlin! Kenapa kau bisa menciptakan orang sebejat, se tak tahu diri macam Ron Weasley?

Author Po'V

Hermione berlari tak tentu arah. Yang ia tahu, sekarang ia tengah berdiri di menara astronomi.

Untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya untuk dikhianati?

Untuk apa aku berharap pada cinta yang menyakiti ku saja?

Untuk apa??

Lebih baik aku akhiri semua ini!

Batin Hermione putus asa.

Hermione memanjat pagar penghalang di menara astronomi. Ia sudah menangis dari tadi.

Saat ia mulai melepaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menghentikan aksi patah hatinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Granger? Bunuh diri? Demi si bego itu yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan mu? Wow, hari ini kau sama bodohnya dengan Weasley!! "

"Tapi mengapa selalu aku, Malfoy? Aku sangat mencintainya! Tapi apa yang dia lakukan pada ku?? Lebih baik aku akhiri semua ini!! " ujar Hermione lebay.

Draco memutar matanya. Kenapa jadi drama begini sih?.

"Lalu dengan bunuh diri semua selesai? Kau berpikir Weasley peduli jika kau mati? Yang ada setelah kau mati dia malah melanjugkan hubungannya dengan si Brown!! " ujar Malfoy yang untuk pertama kalinya dia berkata seperti orang normal.

Baru saja Hermione memikirkan perkataan Malfoy, tubuhnya jadi tidak seimbang dan hampir saja jatuh ke bawah jika saja tangan gadis itu tidak sigap mencengkram kerah pewaris Malfoy itu dengan kencang. Karena saat itu posisi Draco sedang bersandar di pagar.

Malfoy kehabisan napas karena kerahnya ditarik oleh Hermione dengan kekuatan turbo maksimal.

"Kutil Voldemort! Apa yang kau lakukan, Granger??" ucap Draco di selah napasnya.

"TOLONG AKU, TOLOL!! " Teriak Hermione panik. Jika pegangan tangannya pada kerah baju Malfoy dan pagar pembatas, maka besok fotonya akan dipajang di Aula besar dengan bunga sebagai bingkainya dengan lilin-lilin menyala di sisi bingkai itu dan jangan lupakan tulisan. R.I.P.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Bukannya kau ingin bunuh diri jatuh dari sini? Lepaskanlah tanganmu dan lompatlah!!" Draco membentak Hermione karena gadis itu seperti ingin membunuhnya dengan cekikan di kerah sang Malfoy.

"Aku masih mau hidup, bodoh!! Aku tidak akan mati dengan tenang jika aku mati nanti, juara nilai tertinggi di raih oleh musang seperti mu!! " Racau Hermione.

"Lalu kenapa kau bunuh diri, bodoh? " Draco mulai geregetan dengan sikap gadis yang satu ini.

"Tadinya ya. Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Cepat tolong aku Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin mati muda. Aku masih belum kawin!! "

Draco memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Hermione. Namun Pria itu meraih tangan Hermione yang menarik kerahnya dan berusaha menggapai tubuh gadis itu.

Dapat!!!

Draco berhasil menagkap tubuh Hermione, berikutnya ia menggendong gadis itu dari luar pagar pembatas.

Draco menurunkan Hermione dari gendongan, namun gadis itu masih saja memeluknya.

"hikss.. Hiksss... Hiks" Ternyata Hermione mengangis.

Draco gelagepan. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan gadis yang menagis akibat patah hati.

"Hey Granger! Sudalah jangan menangis" Draco berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan cara menepuk punggung Hermione.

Bukannya malah berhenti menangis. Hermione malah menangis kencang.

"huaaaaa!!!!! "

Draco tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pria itu akhirnya memeluk Hermione dan syukurnya gadis itu tidak jejeritan lagi walau masih menangis.

"BLOODY HELL, MALFOY!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HERMIONE SAMPAI MENANGIS? INGIN KU PENGGAL KEPALA UBAN MU, HUH?" entah dari mana, tiba tiba Harry Potter sudah berdiri dengan Maruders Map di tangannya.

Baru saja Harry ingin meninju Draco, Hermione sudah berlari meninggalkan dua pria itu.

"Hei, Granger!! Tunggu!!! " Draco mengejar wanita itu. Bukan karena dia peduli, bagaimanapun 5 memit lalu Hermione ingin loncat dari menara astronomi, bagaimana jika gadis itu menggelundungkan tubuhnya di tangga?

Hermione memasuki asrama ketua murid dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis lagi. Ia benar-benar patah hati.

Sedang ke dua pria itu berdiri di depan pintu Hermione karena Hermione mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Hey Ferret? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mione hingga ia menangis. Jika benar kau yang membuatnya menangis aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup" ujar Harry berapi-api.

Harry paling tidak suka melihat gadis menangis, apalagi gadis yang ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. 'Siapa orang bar-bar yang berani membuat gadis yang aku sayangi menangis? ' batin Harry marah.

Harry sudah akan mengutuk Draco jika saja Draco mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin mengutuk ku, Potty? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa Granger dari aksi bunuh dirinya karena patah hati!! " Draco berujar dengan penuh penekanan apalagi di bagian 'patah hati'.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi "Maksud mu? "

"Hell, Potter!! Seharusnya kau tahu jika sahabat rambut jahemu itu berselingkuh dengan si Brown. Kedua manusia idiot itu sedang bercumbu di ruang ganti Quidditch tadi dan Granger memergokinya "

Harry menganga tidak percaya. 'Ron? ' batin Harry marah.

Harry baru saja mau mendobrak pintu Hermione yang terkunci. Namun perkataan Malfoy seakan membuatnya kesetrum.

"Ingin apa kau Potter? Mendobrak pintu? BODOH!! Kau itu kan penyihir, tinggal lambaikan tongkat mu dan pintu ini terbuka, idiot! "

Harry menepok jidatnya "aku lupa! Alohomora!! "

Kedua pria itupun masuk dan menemukan Hermione menangis di tumpukan selimut tebalnya.

"Ayolah Granger Hanya karena Weasley kau seperti ini? " ujar Draco sok perhatian.

Harry memincingkan matanya ke Draco "Nah, aku baru sadar. Ngapain kau di sini? "

"Memangnya kenapa? Inikan asrama khusus ketua murid" Ujar Draco membela.

"Dan ini kamar Hermione!! " lanjut Harry.

"Dan aku bebas kamanapun aku mau" Ujar Draco tak mau kalah.

Harry mendengus dan berjalan ke arah Hermione guna memeluk gadis itu dan mengabaikan masalahnya dengan Si pirang. walau tadi itu masalah sepele, namun jika itu berurusan dengan Malfoy, sampai di bawa ke pengadilan Wizengamot pun tidak kelar juga.

Draco menatapnya dengan bosan

Sepertinya aku menganggu adegan drama kacangan di sini.

Pria pirang itu pun melenggang pergi.

Tbc.


	11. Peduli

Draco Po'v

Dasar manusia aneh! Aku yang menyelamatkan nya, eh mengapa aku dianggap seperti debu yang berlalu.

Dari pada mengurusi mereka, lebih baik aku tidur. Jelas lebih bermanfaat.

Tapi ada yang aneh tadi. Mengapa aku harus merasa sangat marah saat melihat si Weasley selingkuh. Toh, secara itu bukan urusan ku.

Tapi kenapa tadi aku peduli pada Granger. Bahkan aku memukul Weasley karena membuat Granger menangis. Dan aku juga menyelamatkan nyawa Granger. Padahal gadis itu mati pun aku tidak rugi. Bahkan itu suatu rezeki.

Mungkin aku hanya merasa Granger tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti tadi. Demi rambut klimis Abaxas Malfoy, Kenapa Granger begitu polos sampai jatuh cinta sama idiot macam Weasley.

Hey!! Dan kenapa pula aku peduli?

"arghhhh!!!"

Lebih baik aku tidur. Baru sekitar 1 jam aku memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba-

GEDEBUKKK!!!!

Author Po'V

"Shit! Suara apa itu? Apa Granger berusaha bunuh diri lagi dengan cara membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding? Kalo begitu bagus, setidaknya berkurang satu masalah dalam hidupku" Ujar Draco menutup telinganya degan bantal dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Namun tetap saja. Sebrengsek apapun pria itu, tetap saja dia masih memiliki hati nurani yang membuatnya peduli.

"Shitt!!! " Draco pun bangkit dari kasurya dengan sebal. Ia membuka pintu dan baru saja dia mau turun dari tangga kamarnya. Draco melihat Hermione tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruanh Rekreasi.

Sontak Draco langsung berlari kencang ke Hermione.

Draco menyentuh dahi Hermione yang ternyata sedang demam tinggi.

Draco menggeram. "Merlin. mengapa kau sangat menyusahkan, Semak!! "

Draco kembali mengecek panas tubuh Hermione "Astaga, semak. Kau panas sekali." Draco panik dengan keadaan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang gadis itu mulai menggeram karena panas tubuhnya.

Draco menyadari Hermione yang mulai kejang karena panasnya langsung tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo menggendong Hermione ala Bridal Style keluar asrama menuju Hospital Wings.

Draco berlari melewati lorong dan menuruni tangga sambil tetap membawa Hermione di dekapannya.

Bahkah dia sudah tidak peduli jika hanya menggunakan training tanpa atasan.

"hoshh.. Hoshh.. Hoshh!! Akhirnya sampai juga" Draco membuka pintu Hospital Wings dan berteriak seperti orang kerasukan.

"MADAM POMFREY!!! Cepat kemari!! " Draco berteriak seperti bar-bar.

"Merlin Mr. Malfoy! Kenapa kau berteriak? Aku sedang tid- Astaga!! Apa yang terjadi dengan Ms. Granger?" Madan Pomfrey terkejut melihay Hermione yang sedikit kejang akibat deman tinggi.

"Oh anakku! Badanmu panas sekali!! " wanita paru baya itu lagsung mengambil ramuan di rak dan menuangkannya di gelas. Ia pun mulai menyendokan ramuan itu perlahan agar Hermione bisa menelannya.

Draco hanya diam di tempat melihat Hermione yang sedang di tangani.

"Oh yaampun! Kenapa masih panas? Suhu tubuh!! Ya, suhu tubuh! " Draco melotot melihat Madan Pomfrey membuka piama Hermione dan menyisahkan bra putihnya.

"Mr. Malfoy. Aku sangat butuh bantuan mu. " Wanita itu tampak tidak enak.

Draco merasa ada aura buruk "Apa? "

"Ramuan ini tidak akan bekerja jika Ms. Granger kejang seperti ini. Suhu nya harus turun terlebih dahulu baru ramuan ini bekerja. " Jelas Madam Pomfrey.

"Lalu? "

"Kau harus membuat suhunya turun terlebih dahulu! "

"Dengan cara?"

"Membungkus tubuh Ms. Granger dengan tubuhmu! "

WHATT??

"Kumohon Mr. Malfoy" Sepertinya memang Hermione dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, ditambah kejangnya.

Draco naik ke atas ranjang yang ditiduri Hermione. Dengan ragu, Draco memeluk Hermione.

Merlin, entah perasaanku atau tubuh Granger Yang begitu indah. Tuhan, kuatkanlah iman ku ini. Draco membatin frustasi melihat tubuh Hermione yang hanya memakai celana panjang dan Bra.

Mungkin jika Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan Hermione bersama Draco. Pria itu sudah menyerang gadis itu dengan arti yang itu.

Benar saja, baru dua puluh menitan. Hermione sudah berhenti kejang dan memuka matanya perlahan.

Draco terpesona oleh manik hazel Hermione.

Hermione terhipnotis oleh iris abu beku Draco.

Dan terjadilah adegan tatap-tatapan yang sering terjadi di serial drama korea favorit ibu Hermione.

Karena didorong oleh naluri. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione untuk mencium gadis itu.

'Merlin! Bibirmu membuatku candu. Yeah walau pertama kali aku menciummu, aku hampir saja mati'

Draco semakin memdekatkan wajahnya.

5 centi

4 centi

3 centi

2 centi

1 centi

0.5 centi-

"Oh sykurlah Ms. Granger akhirnya kau sadar juga!!" Healer tua itu langsung mengusir Draco dari sisi Hermione.

Hermione bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena tadi ia nyaris saja mencium hewan sejenis musang.

"Minumlah ramuan ini. Ramuan ini akan menurunkan suhu tubuh mu" Madam Pomfrey menyerahkan piala berisi ramuan yang lebih mirip seperti ingus Troll. Madam

Hermione meminumnya perlahan. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan ramuan yang is minum ka wajah kriput Madam Pomfrey karena melihat tatapam Malfoy yang menatapnya dengan errrrr... Nafsu?

Hermione meletakkan pialnya dan kembali menatap Draco. Masih sama! Hermioen mengikuti arah pandang pria itu dan ternyata-

SHITT!!!

Hermione langsung menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Draco menyeringai jahil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Pemandangan bagus di tengah malam yah? "

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy!! Cepat pergi dari sini!!! Dasar mesum!!" Hermione melotot ke arah Draco.

"Kau butuh kehangatan lagi, eh? Atau kau ingin yang panas?" Jahil Draco.

"AP-"

"Mr. Malfoy, kau bisa kembali ke habitat asalmu. Biar Ms. Granger saya yang rawat" ujas madam Pomfrey yang tetiba muncul dari arah balik tirai.

Draco nendengus sebal karena printah Healer tua itu yang lebih mirip seperti usiran.

Draco melenggang pergi kembali ka asrama.

'Astaga!! Bibirmu benar-benar membuatku candu, semak. Walaupun aku baru sekali menciummu dan itu juga hampir merenggut nyawaku. Tetap saja, aku terus saja memimpikan bibir sialan mu itu'

Draco memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja ia menempel dengan kasur. Mimpi langsung menyambutnya. Ia kembali memimpikan-

-bibir Hermione.

Tbc.


	12. Ehem!

Draco memasuki kelas pertamanya. Hari kamis adalah mata pelajaran ramuan bersama Gryffindor.

Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang. Demi apapun, gara-gara Granger, sekarang ia sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

Kelas sudah penuh oleh siswa-siswi. Profesor Slughorn juga sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri. Mungkin dia punya rencana menyenangkan seperti memberi banyak tugas untuk muridnya, mungkin?

"Good morning class!! Hari ini aku punya kejutan besar!!! Kalian pasti kaget mendengarnya" ujar Profesor Slughorn dengan bahagia.

Kejutan besar??

Apa??

Membuat essai sepanjang 3 meter?

Atau membuat ramuan pelancar buang air besar?

Semua murid sudah bosan dengan profesor yang satu ini. Semua saja dibilang kejutan. Membuat essai 4 meter tentang 'penggunaan ingus troll pada ramuan awet muda' pun dikata kejutan.

"Okeh aku tahu kalian penasaran" semua murid memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kita akan membuat ramuan cinta sejati. Kalian pasti bertanya apa ramuan itu! Well, ramuan itu termasuk ramuan cinta, namun efeknye berbeda. Ramuan ini berguna untuk mengetahui siapa jodoh kita. Saat kita meminumnya, kita seperti akan melihat gambaran pendamping kita di masa depan" Setelah Profesor tua itu menjelaskan, sontak para murid mulai berbisik-bisik ria.

"Ramuan ini akan dikerjakan perkelompok, satu kelompok berisi dua orang. Oh, dan satu lagi! Ramuan ini akan menjadi PR, butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikan ramuan ini. Ramuan yang berhasil akan berwarna biru langit dengan bau harum bunga mawar. Kalian harus bekerjasama dengan pasangan kelompok kalian dengan baik!"

Draco hanya mendengarnya jengah.

Apa kata tua bangka itu tadi?

Ramuan cinta sejati?? Cih!! Mana ada!

Suasana kelas riuh karena ribut memilh pasangan kelompoknya sampai akhirnya Profesor Slughorn berteriak-

"DIAMM!!! pasangan kelompok kalian adalah teman semeja. Dan untuk Mr. Malfoy, dimana Ms. Grabger?" setelah kalimat itu terlontarkan dari mulut Prosesor Slughorn, Harry adalah orang pertama yang langsung heboh sendiri.

"Dia sakit, Sir" jawab Draco seadanya. Draco bisa melihat Harry yang seperti nya sudah menyiapkan berjuta pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya.

"baiklah, karena kau belum mempunyai kelompok karena duduk sendirian, Ms. Granger akan menjadi partner mu"

Draco menghela napas pasrah. Tidak masuk pun kau tetap menyusahkan ku, Granger! "Yes, Sir"

"Okeh, untuk sekarang cepat kalian ambil bahan-bahanya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kalian mengolahnya di asrana bersama partner kalian. Materi itu ada di halaman 317"

Pukul 11.00

Draco Malfoy sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Ibu dan ayahnya akan datang siang ini. Dia juga sudah izin di pelajaran selanjutnya.

Baru saja ia keluar dari Aula. Profesor McGonagall menghampirinya.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Ya, Prof?"

"Kau bisa menolong ku? " tanya wanita tua itu.

"ya? " Draco menaikan alisnya.

"Bisa kau jemput Ms. Granger di Hospital Wings? Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, namun ia harus ditemani!" ujar Profesor McGonagall.

"Pott-"

"Mr. Potter yang menyampaikannya. Ia tidak bisa menjemput Hermione karena tiba-tiba ada latihan Quidditch mendadak.

Potter menyuruh ku? Really?

"Bisakah? "

Draco menghela napas. Mungkin dia akan masuk surga jika sekali ini berbuat baik "Baiklah, Prof!"

"Terimakasih Mr. Malfoy. Aku permisi"

Draco pun berjalan ke arah Hospital Wings yang sebenarnya berlawanan arah dari asarama ketua murid.

Ia sudah sampai. Draco bisa melihat Hermione yang sudah duduk sehat di ranjangnya, walau wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Ngapain kau? " sembur Hermione.

Draco melotot, Merlin!! Kenapa kau bisa menciptakan manusia se-tidak-tahu-terimakasih macam Granger? "Potter tidak bisa menjemput mu, jadi aku yang menggantikannya"

Hermione mendengus "Aku bisa sendiri!! " gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya dengan sempoyongan.

"Terserah padamu, semak" Draco pun jalan mendahuli Hermione.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai-

Brakkk!!

Draco mendengar suara seperti orang terjatuh. Pria itu pun menoleh ke belakang, dan Mendapati Hermione jatuh karena kepalanya masih pusing.

Hermione memijit kepalanya yang tersaya kena tohok balok yang besar. Mata nya juga agak kunang-kunang.

Draco mengusap wajah kesal. Ia pun menghampiri Hermione lalu jongkok sambil membelakangi Hermione.

"Apa? " Tanya Hermione bingung.

Draco mendengus. "Naik ke punggung ku!! Jangan salah sangka, Granger. Aku hanya tidak mau membuang waktuku jika kau mati di lorong ini karena kutinggal. Itu lebih menyusahkan! "

"Aku tidak mau!!! " Oh!!! Ingin sekali Draco menggetok kepala batu Hermione.

"Astaga. Jika bukan karena printah Prof. McGonagall, aku takkan repot-repot menawari punggung ku ini pada mu, semak!!"

"Aku.tetap.tidak.mau!! Lebih baik kau pergi sana, Malfoy!! " Usir Hermione "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!! Lihat, kaki ku masih ada dua! "

Apakah ada yang memiliki alamat pembunuh bayaran? Jika ada, tolong beritahu aku untuk membunuh Granger ini.

Hermione mencoba bangkit.

"Terserah padamu, Granger!! " Draco berjalan meninggalkan Hermione, baru 5 langkah.

brakkk!!

Draco memejamkan matanya. Ishhh!!! Sejahat apapun Draco. Dia tetap tidak bisa melihat wanita yang tak berdaya.

Membuang jauh ego seorang Malfoy. Pria itu berjalan kembali ke Hermione. Tanpa minta persetujuan, Draco langsung mengangkat Hermione ke gendongannya dengan posisi Bridal Style.

"Malfoy, turunkan aku!! " Hermione meronta-ronta, namun tetap saja Draco menggedongnya.

"Merlin, Granger!! Bisa kau diam saja!! Kau tau jika Potter bisa berubah jadi sekejam Voldemort jika berurusan dengan mu? Tadi saja setelah pelajaran ramuan dia hampir memenggal kepalaku karena mendengar kau sakit. Dan aku menjemputmu karena dia menyuruhku lewat McGonagall!! Jadi diamlah, di sini kepala ku jadi taruhannya!! " cerocos Draco. Bukannya Draco takut Harry. Bagaimanapun Harry telah menyelamatkan keluarganya dari Azkaban dan membersihkan nama keluarga Malfoy hingga mendapat kehormatannya kembali. Dan Draci tidak punya alasan untuk jahat pada Potter.

Lagi pula, mereka sudah tidak menjadi musuh lagi. Entah kapan api kebencian di antara mereka padam. Walaupun mereka sudah berteman, tapi mereka tetap menjaga jarak. Yeah, Weasley dan Granger adalah pengecualian.

Hermione diam. Lagi pula jika dia berontak lagi, lalu Malfoy meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pasti sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lorong.

Mereka sampai di asrama ketua murid. Dan-

Berdebat.

"Malfoy, turunkan aku!!! "

"Tunguuu!!!"

"ARGHHHHH!!!! " Hermione berteriak karena rambut indahnya (menurut dia) tersangkut di kancing Malfoy.

"Arrggg... Rambutku, Idiottt!!! " Hermione menjauh dirinya dari Draco. Bukannya terlepas, malah tertarik lebih kencang.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!! " Hermione berteriak.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Draco ikut berteriak.

Kenapa?

Karena Hermione juga menarik rambut pria itu. "Lepaskan tangan mu dari rambutku, idiot!! " Draco berusaha melepaskan rambut gadis itu dari kancing baju kemeja bagian atasnya.

"Cepat Malfoy!! "

Draco menggeram karena tarikan Hermione di rambutnya kian mengencang. Akhirnya Draco mencopot kancing laknat tersebut.

Tangan Draco tidak sengaja mendorong Hermione karena tangannya terpental saat menarik kancingnya dan membuay gadis itu terjatuh.

Sayangnya, Hermione terjatuh sambil menjambak rambut Malfoy yang mengakibatkan Draco ikut terjatuh-

Di atas tubuh Hermione.

BRUSHHH!!!!

perapian di ruang rekreasi ketua murid menyala menandakan ada seseorang yang datang.

"Eheemm!!! "

Tbc


End file.
